saving me
by pheoniox
Summary: it is about a girl named autum who has been tortured her whole life and after one last comet throws her over the edge! will the boys be able to help her or is she gone for good? origanal character: Autum. please review. thankies


hello peoples i am back! this story took me a long time to think about, and it was really easy. you will find out what i mean when you read it! please review i didn't spend months on this thing for you to just read it! Disclaimer: i do not own tmnt yet but one day i will blow up the person who created them and then i will become their rightfull owner! just joking. so yeagh um enjoy!

The sun was rising to the eastern side of Domino town; bright shades of reds, blues, and yellows filled the sky with life as the sun raised up towards the middle of the sky. All of the white clouds turned a bright pink as a soft breeze blew all threw out the sleeping town. The birds began to awaken and started to fly from their nests to begin their version of cat and mouse. Like the birds the people of the small town began to awaken and leave their homes to begin their own version of the game.

The bright light of the sun poured through my small window, and covered my closed eyes. I groaned as I turned from my left to my right side, and after I was comfortable I went back to my peaceful dream. After a moment or two my alarm clock started to ring loudly in my ear, I threw my pale arm over towards it and gently placed my small-fingered hands on top of it to stop the ringing. I slowly opened my closed eyes to reveal my soft pale orange eyes. I lifted my board stiff body from my cement mattress, and then I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and placed my feet firmly on the cold wooden floor underneath my feet. I lifted my self from my bed and then I walked over towards my small silver radio and I pressed play on it. Immediately it began to play al of the songs that I had. As I listened to the songs I couldn't help but let one tear escape from my sorrow filled eyes. The tear traveled down my cheek leaving a trail of sadness behind it, I traveled quickly not wasting any second of its short life, until it reached the edge it held on for a moment and then it let go. It fell to the ground and hit the hard wood floor and scattered to form a small puddle of sadness on the cold floor. I quickly whipped my eyes dry with my sleeve. I then walked over to my closet and pulled out the already made outfit, I then put on my dark grey long sleeved shirt. I then put on my sleeveless red phoeniox shirt over top of it, next was my black short sleeved hooded jacket. I reached over and grabbed my dark red wrist warmers and placed them over top of my dark grey long sleeved shirt, and then I pulled on my dark blue jean pants and slipped on my shoes. I walked over to the mirror and I put on the red and black hat on top of my hair. I then walked out of my room grabbing my backpack as I left. I walked out of the empty and lifeless house and lock its door and I began my long walk to school alone.

As I walked I saw some kids from my school and I knew that they saw me, they started to shout insults at me and throw bottles and papers at me. I walked over to the bridge and looked down then once I was sure everyone was gone and that no one was coming towards the bridge I pulled out a piece paper and a pen and started to write. I wrote, "I can't take life any more! I'm tired of being a punching bag for everyone, I'm tired of having to listen to what you say, and more importantly I am tired of living!" I tied the note to my back pack and I carried it over to the railing and I placed down, I saw four figures coming towards the bridge I knew that I had to do this quickly, so I gripped the bars tightly and pulled my self over the edge of it, I looked down at the rushing water and I yearned to feel it against my skin. I could hear footsteps off to a distance, I knew they were getting close and before I could do anything I let go and fell towards the water. I heard yelling and people running. I closed my eyes and breathed in my last breath before I hit the cold water. The water was freezing and yet it was warm to me, it didn't take long for the darkness to begin to take me in, I allowed it to for I wanted its comfort. I could feel my heart beat slowing down till it was barely moving. I grew sleepier and sleepier with each moment but before I fell into a deep sleep I heard 4 splashes which scarred me so bad that I opened my eyes only to slowly close them back, I saw a turtle like figure with a red bandana covering its eyes. I could feel it pull me up into a strong and protective grip. I was tired and I wanted to sleep badly, but the figure held me tightly until we broke the surface, I could hear the figure gasping for breath while I was not moving, I allowed my eyelids to begin to shut and I felt my heart stop though I heard the stranger scream for me to hold on. I didn't want to hold on because I had no one to hold on for. I could feel the stranger drag us to shore and I felt another person begin to try and start my heart I prayed that it wouldn't work but it seemed like god had different plans for me.

I felt my heart begin to beat again and I slowly lifted my eyes to see four giant turtles each with a different color of a bandanna looking down on me. The turtle with the orange bandana helped me sit up while the one in purple began to examine me. I was sort of afraid and at the same time I felt love coming off of them. So much love that I felt ashamed. I then saw the one in blue hand me my backpack. The one in red looked really mad, I was curious of who he was mad at. Then I realized that it was me he was mad at, 'cause I was the one who full heartedly jumped off of the bridge. I guess I would be mad at me too. I looked back down at the ground my longing for it to be pilled over my soulless corps grew with every second. I knew that they hated me I mean who wouldn't, I guess the only reason they saved me was so that they would have someone to laugh at, and also they probably wanted to taunt and tease that they knew who would not fight back. I felt a three fingered hand on my shoulder, I slowly looked up and saw the one in red looking at me his rich brown eyes meeting my pale orange ones. My gaze returned to the ground and I felt his other hand on my other shoulder I felt him shake me "LOOK AT ME AND NOT THE GROUND!!" he screamed. I instantly looked up at him my eyes longing for love and a family. He looked back and his strong grip loosened and I gently nudged my self out of his hands, then he stood up his gaze fixed on me, I looked back at him and mouthed "I'm sorry." After that I took off running grabbing my backpack off the ground as I past by. I could hear there shouts for me to stop but I didn't listen to them I just kept on running until I came to my house. I burst threw the door and slammed it shut and I locked it. I ran to my room the banging of the strangers in red, blue, orange, and purple echoed all threw out the house. I ignored them and continued to run till I got to my room, I slammed my door shut and I slammed my knees on the hard wooden floor, I ignored my screaming knees and I folded my hands and closed my eyes, and threw the tears I said "Dear God, please help me I kneed you, I really do, please let me come back to you, PLEASE!! I can't do this on my own any more; I kneed you here and know, Please take me back, please." I my tears fell faster and faster until you couldn't see them fall. My inner walls collapsed and now all my hidden grief and sadness folded out of me like a napkin. I heard wood being chipped away, then I heard the front door open and I heard my mother's voice calling my voice. I stood up my knees red and throbbing do to me placing all of what little body weight I had on them. I walked out of my room cold and lonely, just like I felt before. I walked out to the living room and is saw my mother, my father and the 4 strangers sitting on the couch, when my mother saw me she stood up, I could tell that she was crying, she walked over to me and hugged me tightly and she wouldn't let go.

and cut, so what do you think i will take any sujestions!


End file.
